mgcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Ashvale
The House of Ashvale began as a minor, but very wealthy Lordaeron family. Since the deaths Ethan Ashvale and his son, James, control of the house has fallen to Ethan's natural son, Arryc Ashvale. In order to be recognized as Lord Ethan's legitimate heir, Arryc swore fealty to King Varian Wrynn, thus making the house of Ashvale vassals of Stormwind. Arryc married Lady Muriah DeLavu in 623 K.C. and the couple had one child, (Arryc David James Ashvale) before the marriage was dissolved in 625 K.C. His inheritence of the Earldom of Ashfort has been disputed in light of the contents of James Ashvale's last will, which specifically states that if his son was unable or unwilling to claim his inheritence, it would pass instead to his mother, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. Later resolved in Stormwind's Courts, the language of the original title clearly stated that both land and title may only pass through the male Ashvale line, thus making it impossible for Lady Melysa to inherit, regardless of her son's wishes. Holdings The Ashfort Once a modest fortress in Northern Lordaeron with a garrison of more than three hundred soldiers, the Ashfort is located North of Tirisfal and was built upon the ashes of another ancient fortification. It came under siege during the rise of the scourge and despite all the efforts of Lord Ethan's men at arms, the fortress was overrun and the household was forced to retreat to Ambermill. In the years that followed, the Castle has changed hands many times and is currently held by a small, but well-organized forsaken force. Lord Ethan's son, James Ashvale was later slain in the last attempt to retake the Ashfort. His natural son (later legitimized) became the 8th Lord Ashfort in 623 K.C. despite not being in possession of the Castle. The Earldom of Blackwood The Earldom, including the vast holdings of the house of Blackfyre passed to Arryc Ashvale on the death of his uncle David, 8th Earl of Blackwood. Finances Financially, the house of Ashvale was all but ruined when the Ashfort fell to the forsaken, and despite numerous attempts to recover the contents of the Castle's vaults, none have been successful. Presently, the house derives the entirety of its income through an inheritance claimed by Arryc Ashvale from an Uncle on his mother's side. Though the vault at The Ashfort containing the house's treasury remains sealed, the castle itself is in ruin, and occupied by the forsaken. Recent History After the Fall of Lordaeron After Lordaeron's fall and the death of Ethan Ashvale, the house of Ashvale was all but extinct. After the death of her son in battle, the last lord of the Ashfort, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale became the acting head of the house. With the Ashfort and its attended lands in the hands of the forsaken and little love for usurpers, Melysa abandoned Lordaeron in favor of resettling her family's ancestral home in Stromgarde. It was shortly after this that Arryc Ashvale lay claim to his father's lands and titles. Despite the dispute, Melysa and Arryc are said to have come to an agreement with regard to the house's future. Notable Ashvales Ethan Ashvale - 6th Lord Ashfort, son of Jordan and Mira. Slain during the siege of Icecrown Citadel. Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Wife of Ethan, mother of James, Lady Aberdeen, Paladin of the Silver Hand. James Ashvale - 7th Lord Ashfort, son of Lord Ethan and Melysa. Slain in battle during an attempt to reclaim the Ashfort. Thomas Ashvale - Brother of Ethan, Knight of Lordaeron. Slain during the first attempt to retake the Ashfort, and later risen to serve the forsaken host known as the Bloody Dawn. Anne Ashvale - Youngest daughter of Jordan and Mira Arryc Ashvale - 8th Lord Ashfort, also 9th Earl of Blackwood, son of Ethan and his mistress, Lady Danica Blackfyre. Muriah Anne Ashvale - 8th Lady Ashfort, also 9th Countess of Blackwood, wife of Arryc. (Divorced in 625 K.C.) Arryc David James Ashvale - Son of Arryc and Muriah, heir to the Earldoms of Ashfort and Blackwood. Family Tree, Beginning with Jordan, the 5th Earl of Ashfort This dynastic tree has not been updated since the 8th Earl's marriage. Ashvale Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Ashvale Ashvale Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Kingdom of Stormwind